


Setting the Table (or don't ever let the telepath borrow your body)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pseudoscience
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「沒錯！這實在太高明了！……可是，好吧，我想我可能需要練習。」（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Table (or don't ever let the telepath borrow your body)

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想要寫心靈控制，可是一直寫不出來，而且原本討論能量轉換的敘述很無聊，所以我乾脆把擺餐桌的片段偷渡到另一個故事。總之，我終於回頭過來重寫了。還有，這篇對心靈控制的描述完全是 **胡說八道** 。

「嗚哇，Erik，你在幹嘛？」

「擺餐桌。」

「這就是廚房裡刀叉滿天飛的原因？」

「我一向都是這樣擺餐桌的，只是你從來沒有在這個時間走進廚房。」

「原來如此。對了，Hank呢？今天中午不是輪到他跟你負責廚房嗎？」

「他最近非常忙。聽說他還……設計制服？」

「似乎是。嘿，Erik，你能夠同時操縱不同的物體瞄準不同的目標，這種精準的操控能力真是不同凡響！」

「我有不少練習的機會。」

「在廚房裡玩刀叉？」

「在實驗室玩刺刀。」

「……呃，嗯，你知道嗎？你的能力讓我想到心靈傳動——也就是俗稱的念力。」

「因為我能夠扳彎湯匙？」

「哈，不，不是那個原因。我指的是作用的原理。心靈傳動者可以把精神的力量轉換為物理的力量，這是一種能量形式的轉換。你的能力基本上是創造和扭曲磁場，透過產生的磁力對金屬物品施以作用力，除此之外還能夠運用到其他與電磁有關的能量輸出。我的意思是，我覺得能量轉換是一種很有趣的能力，因為運用的層次非常廣泛，可說是一種沒有極限的能力。我的能力是純粹精神方面的，沒有辦法把這種精神力轉換為物理的力量。」

「你……會覺得遺憾？」

「啊，這倒不會。只不過，如果我可以用念力擺餐桌，那聽起來還滿方便的。」

「Charles，你不需要念力，你只要控制別人幫你擺餐桌就好。」

「哈哈，說的也是。」

「說到控制，那就是你在蘇聯將軍官邸對衛兵做的事情嗎？」

「喔，有一點不一樣。嗯，如果我想要別人幫我擺餐桌的話，我需要做的事情只是把那個指令放進對方的腦袋，這非常簡單。至於我對衛兵做的事……這樣說好了，你不妨把身體想成一輛車，而大腦是非常奧妙和精密的引擎，駕駛則是我們的意識。我……呃，『佔用』衛兵的身體的過程就像是打暈駕駛並且坐上駕駛座——壓抑且取代對方的意識——所以我可以直接在他的大腦的感覺區域讀取他看到和聽到的東西。但是控制對方的身體比較困難，因為這牽涉到對運動神經的掌控，而每一個人的身體都不太一樣——就像是不同的車，當你開一輛新車的時候，不是會覺得不太順手嗎？然而，經過一段時間習慣之後，我就能夠順利操縱對方的身體遵從我的意識下達的所有指令。」

「聽起來很有趣。那麼，被操縱的人會知道發生了什麼事嗎？」

「應該不會，因為他們的意識被壓抑了，有點像是……夢遊？……老實說，我也不知道，因為我沒什麼機會控制另外一個人，而被我控制的人也沒有機會告訴我他們經歷了些什麼，所以我只能假設他們什麼都不知道。」

「好吧。對了，如果你操縱另外一個變種人，你可以使用對方的能力嗎？」

「我不知道，從來沒試過。就理論上而言，或許可以，前提是我能夠完全掌控對方的身體並且找到發動能力的方式。」

「就理論上而言？」

「Erik，在碰到你之前，我認識的變種人只有Raven，你覺得她有可能讓我做這種事嗎？」

「……確實不可能。」

「你為什麼會突然問這個？」

「因為你說你可以讓對方遵從你下達的所有指令，然後我想到我們的對手也是變種人，所以好奇一問罷了。……等等，如果你能夠掌握另外一個變種人如何發動能力，是不是也能反向操作用來抑制對方的能力？」

「……」

「Charles？」

「Erik，我想你剛才講了一個非常、非常有趣的點子！」

「我相信這會是一個很實用的實戰技巧——如果你的對手是變種人。」

「沒錯！這實在太高明了！……可是，好吧，我想我可能需要練習。……不，我想很難，畢竟沒有人會想要失去自己身體的掌控權。」

「……也許你可以借用我的身體。」

「什麼？」

「跟那些孩子比起來，我是唯一能夠精準使用自己能力的人，不是嗎？所以你可以很容易找到我是如何觸發和使用能力的資訊。再者，我相信你不會拿我的身體去做什麼奇怪的事，對吧？」

「當然不會！」

※　※　※

嗨，Moira。

什麼？ 把卡車弄到樹上的人不是我。

有時候目擊者看到的表象不等於真相。

另外我也沒有拿槓鈴砸Raven。

當然，對妳說那些話的人也不是我。

… Es wunderschön.（……這可真是太棒了。）

 


End file.
